the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Trix (Polar Nation)
Cereals * Trix (Fruit Shaped Pieces only) * Trix Puffs (Original Shape Puffs only) * Trix Smoothie (2007-2014) * Trix Swirls * Trix Marshmallows * Trix Boysenberries (Boys only) * Easter Trix (Easter only) * Shrek Trix (2004, 2007, 2010, 2016, 2018) Brands * Trix Yogurt * Trix Fruit Snacks (made by Betty Crocker) * Trix Baked Cookies * Trix Slammers * Green Giant Trix (Fresh Fruits only) * Trix Milk 'n Cereal Bars Fruity Colors * Raspberry Red * Lemony Yellow * Orangey Orange * Grapity Purple (1984) * Lime Green (1989) * Wildberry Blue (1997) * Watermelon (1998) * Shrekberry (2004, 2007, 2010) * Banana (2008) * Coconut (2008) * Pineapple (2009) * Strawberry Pink (2010) * Sour Apple (2010) * Twizzlers (2010) * Bluecherry Red (2011) * Cherry (2012) * Blueberry (2012) * Fruit Punch (2012) * Cotten Candy (2015) * Bubble Gum (2015) * Mango (2015) * Sourberry (2016) * Hawaiian Punch (2017) Logo History 1975-1997, 2003 (cameo), 2009 1997-2008, 2010, 2012 2003-present Commercials On TV (1975-present) * New cereal (1975) * King Kool (1976) * Dog (1977) * Yeah Yeah Yeah (1977) * Sailboat (1978) * Hawaii (1978) * Actors (1979) * Vote for The Rabbit (1980) * Pirate (1981) * Super Rabbit (1982) * Clown (1983) * New Grape Flavor Part 1 & 2 (1984) * Trick the Silly Rabbit (1985) * Bugs Bunny Part 1&2 (1985) * Report News (1986) * Robot (1986) * Tropical Jungle (1987) * Dog (1989) * New Lime Green Part 1 & 2 (1989) * Trix Land 50 second commercial (1990) * Tour de Trix Bicycle Race Part 1 & 2 (1991) * Trix Turned Puffs into Fruit Shaped Pieces (1992) * Trix New Fruit Shapes (1992) * Mars (1993) * Sticker (1994) cereal * New Trix Yogurt (1994) * Hypnosis Part 1 & 2 (1994) cereal * Football (1995) cereal * Blackboard (1995) cereal * Wishing Well (1996) cereal * Trix Lover's Club (1996 & 1997) cereal * Trix Yogurt (1997) yogurt * Wildcherry Red or BlueBerry Blue (1997) cereal * New WildBerry Blue (1997) cereal * Racing (1997) cereal * New Trix Fruit Snacks (1997) * Superhero (1998) cereal * Siblings (1998) yogurt * New Watermelon Shapes (1998) cereal * In the Park (1999) yogurt * Plane (1999) yogurt * New Trix (1999) cereal * New Green Giant Trix (2000) * Fruitiest Taste Ever (2000) cereal * Skating (2000) cereal * New Trix Baked Cookies from Pillsbury (2001) * Camp (2001) yogurt * Pop Star (2001) cereal * Space (2001) yogurt * Surfer Dude (2002) cereal * Mr. Party Guy (2002) yogurt * Team Mascot (2003) yogurt * Banana Berry Spilt (2003) fruits * The Great Trix Train Robbery Part 1 & 2 (2003) both * Trix Celebrating 50 years in USA (2004) & brands * Birthday Party (2004) cereal * Jungle Jumble Part 1-3 (2004) & brands * Fashion Show (2004) * Where's the Trix (2005) * The Race (2005 & 2006) cereal * Baseball (2005) cereal * School (2005) yogurt * Magic Show (2005) yogurt * Chicken Little (2005) & baked cookies * Crackling Crystals (2006) yogurt * New Taste of Jolly Rancher (2006) fruit snacks & baked cookies * Serial Movies (2006) cereal * New Trix Smoothie Bullring (2007) cereal * Color the New Kids (March 2007) cereal * New Kids "Where's the Trix 2" (March 2007) cereal * New Trix Puffs Centrifuge (April 2007) cereal * New Trix Slammers (2007) * Trix Bowling (2007) cereals * Trix Out Your Room (2007) yogurt * Trix World (2008) cereal * New Banana and Coconut {10 second tag} (2008) cereals * Trix Puffs Roller Coaster (2008) cereals * Rapsberry Rainbow Swirl (2009) yogurt * Trix Toons (2009) yogurt * New Trix Swirls (2009) cereal * Check Please "Fruit Shape Pieces" (2009) * New Pineapple (2009) cereals * Comic Patrol {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2009) yogurt * Muesum (2010) & brands * New Apple (2010) & brands * New Trix Marshmallows (2010) cereal * Eager Rabbit {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2010) yogurt * Trix Swirls first bite (2010) cereal * New Twizzlers (2010) & fruit snacks * Cooler Guy {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2010) yogurt * Spoon Goon {2D Animation} (2010) Yogurt * New Bluecherry Red (2011) cereals * Trix Puffs Dream (2011) cereals * New WildBerry Red Swirls (2011) cereals * Trix Task Force with New Cherry, Blueberry and Fruit Punch {2D Animation} (2012) cereals * Trix Task Force 2 with 3 New Swirls (2012) cereals * Rabbit Amuck (2012) Yogurt * Janitor {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2012) Yogurt * Stix Fix {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2012) Yogurt * Frozen Ringsticks {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2013) Yogurt * Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs 2 {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2013) Yogurt * Disco Rabbit {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2013) Yogurt * Rio 2 {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2014) Yogurt * Trix Celebrating 60 years from USA (2014) {CGI Trix Rabbit} & brands * Suprise Gift (2014) cereals * New Fruitier Taste! "Big Fruity Pieces" (2014) * New Fruitier Puffs and Swirls Taste! {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2014) cereals * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water {CGI Trix Rabbit} (2015) yogurt * FunFair "New Strawberry, Cotten Candy & Bubble Gum" (2015) and brands * Trix Rabbit in Mexico {CGI Trix Rabbit} (June 2016) Web Videos (2014-present) * Suzy and Liam's Wedding Day {2D Animation} (2014) and brands * Trix World "a new place and Liam's new house" {2D Animation} (2014) and brands * Trix Rabbit in the town {2D Animation} (2014) and brands * New Mango {2D Animation} (2015) and fruit snacks * Suzy is pregnant {2D Animation} (March 2016) * Justin Bieber Despacito ft. Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Music Video {with 10 sec ad} (June 2016) Website Videos * Trix the Musical {2D Animation} (2009) * The Trixters {2D Animation} (2009) * Suzy and Liam's Nudity {2D Animation} (2015) * Adventures of Trix Rabbit {2D Animation} (2015) * Liam and Pregnant Suzy in the Baby Shower {2D Animation} (March 2016) * Nudity Pregnant Suzy {2D Animation} (April 2016) * Hot Nudity Pregnant Suzy {2D Animation} (May 2016) * Liam's New Baby {2D Animation} (May 2016) * Justin Bieber Despacito ft. Luis Fonsi & Daddy Yankee Music Video (June 2016) * Trix Rabbit, Liam and Suzy {2D Animation} (2017) Category:General Mills Category:Jolly Rancher Category:Polar Nations Category:Trix Category:General Mills (Polar Nation) Category:Food and drinks in the Polar Nations Category:Cereal